youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BradWOTO
World of the Orange (often abriviated to WOTO) is a weekly YouTube comedy show started in 2011 Liam Jackson and Brad Smith. In October 2014, Liam left WOTO and Brad continues it on his own. WOTO regularly features special guests such as Carrie Hope Fletcher, Charlie McDonnell , PJ Ligouri , Benjamin Cook , PleasantRyan , Hazel Hayes , Louise Pentland and Jack Howard. WOTO is famous for its odd inside jokes that only viewers would know, and the ongoing joke of purposley making 'bad quality' 'pointless' videos and generally making fun of the youtube community. WOTO 2013 WOTO 2013 introduced new themes and ideas into WOTO, including #CONTENT (#CONTENT being the term for the guest stars on WOTO), online quizzes and the regular invention of party games by WOTO themselves and their guest stars like; Pokemon Face On My Face, Liam Looks Like Stuff, Homeless or Hipster, What Does It Eat?, Dino Do or Dino Dont and The Super Shark Evil Eagle Tag. WOTO 2013 ended with a 20 minute game show episode guest starring Louise Pentland , Jack Howard , Jimmy0010 , TomSka and Gary C . Late 2013, WOTO started the CatSloth show, a short puppet show starring themselves and cat and sloth hand puppets. The show finished after its third episode early 2014. 2013 also brought on the start of The WOTO Podcast, a 20-30 minute podcast by Brad and Liam, In which Liam makes up a news story and Liam interviews a character played by Brad. New episodes of The WOTO Podcast are availiable twice a month on ITunes. The WOTO Official Site was launched in late 2013, WOTO merchandise is avaliable for purchase on the website, there is also an e-newsletter to sign up for and Fan Art page where users can send in their artworks WOTO. 'Twitter Roulette' was invented in 2013 by WOTO and Sarah-Grace Neal , who performed the theme song and acted the sillouhette in the video. In the episode 'How To: Buy A Friend' WOTO introduced the character 'Mr Herbert', a stuffed turkey, voiced by Brad who is a reoccuring character throughout WOTO 2013 with the purpose of asking questions in WOTO's Q&A videos and the two part series, 'Couple Battle'. WOTO 2014 WOTO 2014 began in January and finished in June, making way for WOTO 2.0. WOTO 2014 intoduced slightly higher quality videos and more guest stars. In the fifth episode of WOTO 2014, 'Garnet Crow Official 2014 Fan Club ft. Jimmy0010 ' WOTO reacted to the J-Pop group Garnet Crow, before starting up the 'Garnet Crow Fan Club' on facebook and petitioning to reform the band. This was not a serious mission however the Garnet Crow Fan Club recently organised a meetup at Summer In The City 2014. Liam was unavalible for the filming of three videos so he was replaced by 'Liam II' (Benjamin Cook ), 'Liam III' (Doug Armstrong ) and 'Liam IX' (PleasantRyan ). Brad filmed the video 'Connecting With Connect 4' with 'Liam IX', a segment that would later continue into WOTO 2.0. After the finale of WOTO 2.0, WOTO 2014 returned with shorter episodes. In October, Liam Jackson left the youtube duo to Brad Smith to continue with his career in graphic design. The two are still friends according to Brad and the breakup had nothing to do with any fall outs between the two. Liam's decision was announced in 'Liam's Departure' along with the hastag; #RIPLiam WOTO 2.0 WOTO 2.0 began in June 2014 with the episode 'Crafting Sleepy Roulette'. With WOTO 2.0 came 15 minute episodes new segements such as; 'Bens Bits' (30 second - 1 minute clips of Benjamin Cook and Pleasant Ryan ), 'Top Tweet' (in which Liam and Brad construct a tweet, the winner being the tweet with the highest number of combined favourites and retweets) and the return of 'Connecting With Connect 4', guest starring OldHotRadio and Jimmy0010 . Twitter Roulette returned in WOTO 2.0 with a remixed theme song by Tom Rosenthal and a new video by Matt Ley . The music used in WOTO 2.0 is by LDUK WOTO 2.0 ended in September 2014 with the video, 'Orca Does Liam's Makeup!' After that video WOTO 2014 returned and WOTO continued to upload 4-6 minute videos. MoreMoreOrange MoreMoreOrange is WOTO's second channel, and it is mainly used for Brad's vlogs and to upload episodes of The WOTO Podcast. It is also used to upload the 'Brad Does Makeup Tags ' series, where Brad completes popular makeup tag videos, while making fun of the YouTube beauty community Personal Lives Of WOTO WOTO met eachother in highschool and have been best friends ever since, they also often talk of their highschool friend Andrew, although many fans of WOTO consider it an ongoing joke to deny his existence. Brad is currently dating Emma Pickles , a beauty and makeup vlogger, while Liam is dating Kathryn Laura . Liam is also a talented artist and uploads on his art channel,'Art Sketchbook' . Links WOTO OFFICIAL SITE MOREMOREORANGE FACEBOOK TWITTER: LIAM / BRAD INSTAGRAM: LIAM / BRAD ART SKETCHBOOK GARNET CROW FACEBOOK PAGE Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers